1. Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present embodiment relates in general to a device and method for performing specific laboratory tasks. More particularly, the present embodiment relates to a combination laboratory cutting tool and tool holder for use with laboratory applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been a common practice to adapt tools that are not specifically designed for use, in order to accomplish specific laboratory tasks. Laboratory scientists use single edge razors as sample cutting, chopping, mincing and extracting tools. Some even use glass microscope slides for similar purposes. The use of such tools carries inherent risks and the tool is often exposed to dangerous chemicals or dangerous biological samples that further create disposal and health issues. In addition, the lab scientist risks personal injury and potentially blood contact with the chemicals and biological samples.
Gel extraction or gel isolation is the process of removing a small slice of gel from the larger nucleic acid or protein gel by placing it on the surface of a light box comprising a clear plastic surface and an internal UV light. The light illuminates the gel from beneath thereby causing the DNA or protein bands in the gel to standout and allowing the technician to identify bands that need to be cut out of the gel for downstream processing. This is commonly accomplished with the use of industrial single edge metal razors or glass microscope slips. These sharp tools often scratch the surfaces of the light box and thus damage the surface of light boxes. Further the nucleic acid gels are often made with ethidium bromide, a mutagenic chemical which becomes toxic when used in contact with skin or mixed with blood. The sharp tools can lead to cuts in laboratory gloves and technician's skin causing exposure to dangerous biological pathogens. These metal razors and glass slips damages the work surface thereby allowing chemicals or pathogens to seep into the underlying material. Additionally, these tools conduct electricity and extremes in temperature making them difficult to handle with samples that are extremely cold or hot and inappropriate for use around electrical wires. Furthermore, the razors are difficult to hold thereby increasing the potential for accidental injury. Moreover, these tools are not autoclavable and hence cannot be sterilized. While there are tools that employ efficient means for performing laboratory applications, none have provided satisfactory means of ensuring safety to the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,098 issued to Kaye on Apr. 15, 2003 discloses a decorating and cutting device with cutting device blade biasing. The device includes a housing within which a cutting blade and decorating material dispenser are disposed and are operable to simultaneously dispense decorating material and/or cut a target material. The cutting blade is biased within the housing to prevent unintentional operation. While the device discloses a decorating and cutting device, such device is not meant to be used for laboratory applications in a manner similar to the present invention.
Another example includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,942 issued to Doucette on Jul. 11, 1995 that teaches a surgical blade holder and blade combination. The combination allows simple insertion of a plurality of blades. The holder includes a fixed portion and a rotatable portion that pivot relative to one another in the same longitudinal plane around a pivot point positioned adjacent the blade receiving area and lock together to securely hold the blade in the blade receiving area. While the fixed portion of the holder is gripped in one hand, the thumb or finger of the same hand is used to unlock and rotate the rotatable portion to release and eject the blade single handedly, without touching the blade. However, the device is difficult to be assembled by the user. Further, the device does not facilitate bending or bowing of the blade in a manner similar to the present invention.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,816 issued to Richman on Apr. 17, 1990 describes a razor blade holder. The device includes a handle member having a razor blade retaining channel at one end and a finger grip at the other. A malleable metal razor blade support protruding from below the razor blade retainer end is adapted for threading through the central apertures of a conventional double edged razor blade. The malleable metal blade support is then bent to maintain the cutting edges of the razor in a curved position. In the razor blade holder taught by Richman, the razor blade is made of metal which conducts electricity thereby making it difficult to handle with biological samples that are extremely cold or hot. The metal blade is also not suitable for use when cutting DNA or protein Gels due to damage to the work surface.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,738 issued to Kopacz on Oct. 21, 1986 discloses a surgical blade handle for removably holding a substantially planar surgical blade. The blade handle includes a rearward end to be held by the user and a forward end. An elongate tang at the forward end includes a proximal end, a distal end and a boss projecting outwardly from a side of the tang adjacent to the distal end thereof. This tang includes a pair of opposed longitudinal grooves extending from the distal end to the proximal end of the tang wherein the grooves run substantially along the interface of the tang and the boss. The tang also includes a relief recess projecting into the boss to a depth at least as deep as that portion of the boss extending outwardly from the grooves. While the surgical blade handle enables holding of surgical blades, the handle does not facilitate folding of the blade in a manner similar to the present invention.
Accordingly, there is a need for a laboratory tool that would be used in biological applications to perform specific laboratory tasks. In particular, there is a continuing need for a tool that avoids the safety risk when dealing with dangerous chemicals and biological samples to prevent health issues. Such a tool would include a combination blade and blade holder for allowing the user to perform laboratory tasks with ease. Such a tool would include a retaining flap to hold the blade in position. Such a tool would be used to manipulate, collect, slice, smash, cut, chop or mince biological samples. The tool would be designed in such a way the user can easily bend or bow the blade according to the intended use. Finally, such a tool would be easily assembled by the user.